


Realization

by queenmidalah



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Rey is Luke's daughter, Rey is Obi-Wan's granddaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke can be oblivious, until reality smacks him in the face. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



_Leia once said I was quite oblivious…_

When Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 had found Luke Skywalker, they had expected to take them some time to convince the Jedi to return to D’Qar, and to his sister. However, he had readily agreed without much preamble. They had waited a week, allowing Rey and Chewbacca time to rest before making the trip back to D’Qar.

Something niggled at the back of his mind about the girl. There was something about her that seemed so incredibly familiar. Something at the corner of her eyes. In the ghost of her smile. There was something about her that made him think of Etienné, a woman he had found love with, however briefly. 

It wasn’t until they arrived back on D’Qar that realization struck. When he saw Rey step forward and hug his twin sister. When Rey stepped back, she glanced to her side where two men stood, one with dark curly hair and olive skin, the other dark skin and black hair. The darker man was leaning heavily on a cane for support. Her smile was so wide that it knocked the air from his lungs.

It was his mother’s smile.

Luke had managed to track down information on his parents within the years following the Battle of Endor and discovered who his mother was. Finding out that Bail Organa’s wife was not his mother, nor Leia’s, that both Organas had been Leia’s adopted parents. Their mother had died shortly after giving birth to them before it was decided that the twins would be separated to keep them safe from Anakin Skywalker.

Luke’s journeys took him to Naboo, discovering that it was not only his mother’s home planet, but that of Palpatine. He had briefly met his cousin, Ryoo Naberrie. Married with children of her own, she had informed him that her aunt had been Padmé Naberrie, or more commonly known as Queen Amidala, who had ruled Naboo through two consecutive terms. It had amused him that his mother had, technically, been a queen with his sister being adopted into a royal family and being a princess. Her penchant for politics was obviously inherited as he discovered that Padmé had gone on to become a Senator for Naboo, and was still a Senator at the time the Empire came into power.

With Ryoo’s permission, he had looked into Naboo’s archives of the family and saw pictures of his mother. How Leia had looked so much like her. Those who had served as her handmaidens had looked amazingly like Padmé, particularly her head handmaiden named Sabé. Much to Luke’s shock, Ryoo had informed him that Obi-Wan Kenobi had often visited Naboo shortly before his father had fallen, having found romance with the young handmaiden. Ryoo said that a child had come from the romance, though Obi-Wan only knew in passing due to the fall of the Jedi and of Anakin.

Learning of Obi-Wan’s relationship with Sabé led him to meeting Etienné, the daughter that Obi-Wan never got to meet. The two bonded over parents they never got to meet, but Luke was able to share with Etienné what he knew of Obi-Wan from what little time he had spent with him before his death. As the two grew closer, love had forged itself into their hearts. Where there was love, there was intimacy. Whenever the two could find time together, even as he trained the Jedi, they would be together.

Like her own father, Etienné was a Force-sensitive. She had enough training to control her abilities, but had no desire to train as a Jedi. She had warned Luke of the darkness that lingered in his nephew, Ben, when she had sensed it. With the ability of foresight, there had been something that Etienné had seen that took her from Luke. Their last night together had been the most intimate they had ever been in many ways. Not just when it came to lovemaking, but also through the Force. It wasn’t until the next morning and the weeks, even months, that followed that Luke realized it was her way of saying good-bye.

Five years later, Ben became Kylo Ren and three years after that, the new order of Jedi he had been training were slaughtered by the Knights of Ren.

Ten years ago, Etienné had managed to track Luke down. She told him of the daughter they shared, one that was now hidden away until Etienné felt it safe enough to take Luke to her so they could be a family. Only Etienné had fallen terminally ill within a year of finding Luke. Within months she was gone and he was left to grieve the woman he loved with all he was, with no idea where to find their daughter so he could raise her. Over the years, he felt it better that she wasn’t with him because it meant that she was safe from his nephew and the First Order. He knew he was a hunted man. 

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans. Looking back on the things that Etienné said about where she had left their daughter, telling him that she left her in a place that Luke would find familiar, he had originally thought that Etienné had taken their daughter to Tatooine. Being informed that Rey was from Jakku, it made more sense to him. Similar conditions, but not as close to the Outer Rim as Tatooine.

Rey’s strength in the Force. The way his father’s saber had called to her, the vision she had. Seeing her beside Leia now and seeing how much she looked like the images he had seen of his mother, the same images he had on a holo stick in his belongings to share with Leia finally. It was obvious who Rey was.

His daughter.

How was he going to explain this to her and to his sister?

**Author's Note:**

> I am very much in the "Rey is Luke's daughter" camp. And I found a way to explain how she can also be Obi-Wan's granddaughter, even though I am not normally an Obi-Wan/Sabé 'shipper. I mainly chose Sabé since Keira Knightley played her and IMO Daisy Ridley looks a LOT like Keira, especially when she smiles.


End file.
